A Cause Yet Cured
by Tsuki722
Summary: So, Sakura Haruno has just moved to Konoha, and has started at the prestigious Konoha Academy. There she meets Sasuke Uchiha and her life changes - in more ways then one. This is her new life: meeting new friends, a new school, and a possible love...


**Disclaimer** **_(Cause apparently I have to have one)_:** I do not in any way whatsoever own Naruto - that's Masashi Kishimoto's job! However, I do own a copy is Volume 1 of Naruto (the only one I have so far, sadly) and Naruto: The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom!

* * *

  
A Cause Yet Cured

Chapter One

You all know the case of being the 'New Kid', which would be my case apparently, since I brought the subject up. Wait, before I continue to ramble on, let me introduce myself.

I am the most awesome-est person EVER! Sakura Haruno, that's my name, don't wear it out! I _could _say I'm your average 16 year old girl still undergoing the nasty process we call puberty, but I'm not your average girl. No, I just _have_ to stand out, and coming from me, it's an understatement.

I have shoulder length _pink_ hair; once again, yes I said _pink_ hair (bubblegum pink to be exact). I also have _dazzling_ emerald eyes (the only thing remotely resembling normal). But along with these – odd – features, I have one thing I wish I could rip off and replace; two words. MY. FOREHEAD. It's so damn abnormally…_large_! I HATE it! I mean, how could one such as _I_ have been born with a monstrosity of a forehead?! I mean –

Wait, I'm rambling again aren't I? And vain? I think I just pushed it…Oh yes; I _did_ just push it…

So yeah, where was I? Oh yes! Large forehead! And no one will _ever_ let me forget it. Anyways, I'll just skip to some of my…_better_ assets…

One of some of my good abilities is that I'm, like, smart. No, I don't mean _smart_, but like _geniu_s smart. Being a straight A student out of sheer dumb luck? I think not. I'm probably only one of a few teenagers who are actually responsible. I'm definitely a clean freak – OCD? I don't know, could be, though I'm still debating if that's a good thing or just plain freaky…Probably the latter.

I can cook, if you call making KRAFT© Macaroni & Cheese cooking. I guess I can make a good cheese omelet too. I actually have musical talent; just singing and playing the piano (since I was five).

Well, I'll just stop there, you'll most likely find out more later.

So, as I began, I'm gonna be a new student. Attending the prestigious Konoha Academy (KA for short). Of course in the city I just moved into, Konohagakure, but who wants to say all that? Just Konoha is good.

KA being the most prestigious school around is of course for kids who are:

**a**) Really smart (like me)

**b**) Are just gifted in general

**c**) Incredibly rich; or

**d**) All of the above

(Great I'm sounding like a multiple choice question now.)

I mean, of course the tuition for the place is outrageous, my dad went bug-eyed at the amount of zeros, but luckily I got a scholarship. I mean, the place is pretty much a college of sorts; it has a _HUGE_ campus with dorms and other separated buildings for certain subjects and electives. There are even some food joints and quaint, little cafés on the campus. Yep, I can see it now. Life here will be a breeze. Unless, of course, people see my large forehead before the rest of me. It shouldn't be too hard, since well there will be other new students since I'm starting the first day like everyone else.

Anyway, enough of the introductions. Let's take a look at my current situation.

Heh…the current situation……CRAP!!

"Can't be late! Can't be late! Can't be late!"

Well, no one's perfect…

I was running desperately to my dad's car, I couldn't miss Orientation. Luckily though my luggage was sent to my new dorm already…Heh…

So, yeah I get into the back seat (mom's in the passenger, dad's driving, and yes, I'm 16 and still not permitted a permit), hastily put on my seatbelt and pretty much blow my dad's eardrums – yelling to 'Floor it!'

Despite my urgent rants on being late because of his snail-slow driving skills, he only does medium for me. God…dads…

"Sakura, Honey, please don't anger your father; we'll be there soon enough."

No, wait. Moms too…God, parents…Who needs 'em!

(No, never mind that…Without their…um…_mating_ skills, yours truly wouldn't be here shouting at them…God, take me now.)

So, to try and suppress my short temper, irritation, and don't forget impatience; I pulled out my red covered, white iPod and stuck in the earphones and flipped a song on.

Ah, 'Numb' by Linkin Park. All is truly good.

'_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

_Don't know what you're expecting of me._

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes,_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

'_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

'_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control._

_Cause everything that you thought I would be,_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

'_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

'_And I know,_

_I may end up failing too._

_But I know,_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

'_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do,_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

'_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be…'_

"Sakura, Honey, we're here."

Perfect timing. Once again, all _is_ good.

I got out of the car, just to stand there and stare at the campus, main attraction: the buildings.

Oh.

My.

GOD.

Talk about classy. No wonder this place is expensive!

I mean the buildings! They just _couldn't_ settle for normal western style buildings. Nooooo, they just _had_ to have _brilliant_ buildings with _Gothic Architecture_. Talk about Notre Dame-ing.

"Wow, looks like you'll have a pleasant time here."

_Pleasant_?! You mean _perfect_!

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving you now, I think you can take care of yourself from here," my dad said placing a big hand on my shoulder and shaking it in a 'goodbye and good luck' type of way.

He removed his hand just in time as I was suddenly embraced by my mom.

Oh, God.

"Sakura, Sweetie, I'm going to miss you so much. Remember if you need to talk to me all you got to do is call me. I love you so much!"

Oh, God. She was hugging me, and to add to it, this is when I finally noticed all the students walking and standing around there. Damn…

2.5% were staring; another 2.5% were gawking, leaving the 95% of the other students laughing at my embarrassing moment. Damn, mom. I'm so in Humiliation Nation right now.

No doubt these students will never let me live this down. Damn it…Damn it all to HELL!

I quickly got out of my mom's grasp (more like pried her off of me).

"Mom!" I hissed. "I'm a new student here! Please! I have a reputation to create and withhold! In no way do I wanna be called Mama's Girl!"

"Okay! Okay! We'll be leaving now! Bye!"

And then she did the worst thing a mother could do to their teenager in public. She kissed my cheek! And before I could even think about using some of my colorful vocabulary words, her and dad were already in the car and off.

I'm _totally_ screwed for the rest of my time here…

Where's a Dr. Pepper when you need one?

* * *

Okay, so this is my first time posting a story on FanFiction...having an account for quite some time, but never actually doing anything. Yeah...anyway, um...I hope you enjoyed...? And if you give good reviews you'll get...cheese...? Or cookies? Either way.


End file.
